All in good fun
by ChocolateSins
Summary: Tseng just wants some time to relax, but a certain red head refuses to give him peace. Title is only explained in the fact Reno is bored. Rated M for a reason, a hot and steamy reason. For you Nee-chan


**[This is all for you Nee-chan. You started it, but I'm going to be the one to finish it]**

_**Warnings: Tseng/ Reno action. Mature content, yadayadayada. I warned you...sort of.**_

Tseng was naturally a busy man. Between the constant annoyances that barged into his office, not always properly clothed mind you, and making sure certain Turks didn't kill themselves; he was lucky to still consider himself sane. But his took his job with pride, and occasionally tylonal. Now once the work day was over, Tseng simply went to his apartment, turned off his cell phone, knowing that if anyone important called it would be to his home phone, and tried to regain the day's lost sanity. Today was no different.

As soon as Tseng walked through the door, he undid and removed his jacket in favor of hanging it on the near by coat hanger and let out the breath he had been holding all day. He then took his favorite spot on the couch and rested his arm on the couch's. Just as he was beginning to relax, he heard the muffled ring of his supposedly turned off cell phone. Realizing he must have forgotten to turn it off in the haste to get out of his jacket, Tseng glared over to the offending pocket. Willing the ringing to stop did nothing but make him more aware of it. Answering it would mean dealing with whoever it was in what was supposed to be his time off. And hanging up would only give the person reason to call back and annoy him further.

The constant ringing was quickly getting on his nerves, and while Tseng was a tolerant man, he couldn't stand it any longer. With a low growl of frustration, he removed himself from the comfortable seat and snatched the phone out of his pocket. Angrily flipping the phone open and holding it to his ear, he found a nice corner to glare at while he dealt with the nuisance.

"Hello?" He didn't even try to hide his irritation. For a moment there was nothing but silence behind the fall of steady water fall. Finally, the caller responded.

"Hey boss man, guess what?" Nearly sighing at hearing Reno's voice on the other end, Tseng decided to suck it up and hurry this annoyance to it's end. Surely if the red-head was calling him it had to be somewhat important.

"What?"

"I'm hot, wet, and naked. What about you?" Tseng felt his face heat up at the brief mental image those words created. But he managed to control his voice enough to respond.

"Is that all?"

"Nope, I'm sober and bored too." Knowing full well from past experience that Reno and boredom never mixed, usually ending in some sort of explosion, he stood up.

"I'll be right over. Try not to break anything." All he heard before closing his phone was Reno's low chuckling to his warning. Feeling disturbed by the last second sound, he ignored his previous plans and rushed to his car. He knew only vaguely where Reno's apartment was, but he found it quickly enough. Running through the halls of the second floor of the apartment building, he only stopped when he found apartment 8. Luckily the door was left unlocked, allowing Tseng to burst into the empty living room.

Tseng was rather confused by the absence of a certain red head, until he heard a shower running. Finally realizing what Reno meant on the phone, he almost left just then.

"Tseng?" He heard his name called from the hallway, almost drowned out by the sound of the shower. The way that troublemaker said his name made him stay, though he couldn't quite place why.

"What is it, Sinclair?" Tseng asked as he slowly walked towards Reno's voice, stopping outside the cracked bathroom door. The steam from Reno's apparently hot shower ghosted over his skin and chilled it, but left a faint warmth.

"You actually came..." The red haired Turk chuckled in a sigh, something that struck Tseng as odd.

"You called just to see if I'd come?" Tseng growled, not wanting to believe he fell for Reno's trick so easily. Of course the moron didn't want anything important, he just wanted to play with his head like he does everyone else's.

"You came here all by yourself." Reno pointed out, laughing softly in a tone Tseng hadn't heard before. Reno's laugh was usually louder, more mischievous, like a little kid who just pulled a prank on a sibling. This was how Tseng saw Reno most days, a playfully stupid, irresponsible, kid. But he would never say Reno wasn't smart and couldn't get the job done with enough motivation. The fact he got him in his apartment was proof enough of this. For once, Tseng couldn't think of a comeback for the younger man, and was distracted from his trying when Reno spoke up again.

"So, are you really just going to stand out there and talk to me through the door, Boss man? Or are you going to man up and join me?" Once again Tseng nearly blushed, biting his lip for a moment.

"And just why should I?" He asked with forced frustration. He was running out of arguments fast and it was all Reno's fault. The red head just seemed to know how to get under his skin and make himself comfortable there.

"Because you know you want to." That infamous seductive purr ran through his ears, and for a moment he was caught up in what his subordinate wanted with him. This was all a joke, nothing more. At least, that's what Tseng told himself. Something in his head told him to act on Reno's invitation, walking into the bathroom without a further thought against it.

Tseng gasped softly at the sight laid out, quite nicely, in front of him. He knew Reno had no shame, but figured he was at least above this! Not only had the crazy red head left the shower curtain wide open, but he had purposely turned the water down in the time it took me to make my decision enough there was no longer any steam to hide his body. Reno was facing him, leaning against the back shower wall while staring him down with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Tseng never liked it when Reno had that look, but right now his eyes were focusing on the reason rather than those cat like eyes. Still holding no shame to his name, Reno continued moving his hand in light stroking motions over his cock. That wicked smile never left those lips for a second. The sight in any situation would make a weaker man lose his head, but Tseng was not a weaker man. This didn't mean he wasn't affected by the sight, but he managed to keep a hold of himself enough to not pounce the seductive man in front of him.

"Why would I want such a ridiculous thing as that?" Tsenf asked with a surprisingly firm voice.

"You came here didn't you?" Reno chuckled breathlessly, having his hand touching himself just enough to make his ever controlled boss want to take over.

"Only because I thought your boredom would result in the loss of yet _another_ of Rufus' helicopters."

"Blame the last one on the noob flying with me, he was going the wrong way." Reno's argument was weak, but Tseng was more impressed that Reno still had the state of mind to reply at all. He was rather proud of himself for not staring solely at the lower hand, even though he was getting more affected by the sight the more he looked. Ignoring the increasing pressure of his pants, he mistakenly looked up to Reno's eyes. The ocean green orbs were staring back at him with no less of a look than those of a predator observing it's prey. This image wasn't lowered by the seductive red head licking his lips ever so slowly. Maybe it only seemed this way because of where Tseng was focusing. For a split second, Tseng imagined how that sinful tongue would feel against his skin.

"Why don't you join me? It looks lonely over there." Reno asked in a purr, eyes luring the older man closer than he consciously allowed.

"I'd rather not Reno..." Tseng whispered, not realizing just how quiet his voice was until after the words left his lips.

"Now now, this is not a place to lie." Reno tutted, pulling his hand away from himself and placing it on the wall of the shower so he could stand properly. "Don't make me finish alone..." Reno's tone broke with desperation, but his eyes were just as confident as he usually acted. The tone was a lie, that much was obvious, but all the same, Tseng found himself wanting to accompany the red head more and more. Realizing most of his thinking was heading south faster than he could stop it, he sighed.

"Damn it Reno, can't you ever just listen to someone other than your hormones?"

"If I did, you wouldn't find me nearly as interesting." The red head winked, stepping to the side in an offer as Tseng removed his clothing a little more rushed than he would have liked. He had to admit it, Reno was right. Reno's reckless actions made his day both interesting and frustrating. If this whole set up was any example of this. He felt Reno's eyes on him as he reached to undo his pants, ignoring the gaze and slipped the confining article of clothing off along with the black cotton boxers he wore under them. He looked back to the green eyes looking over him, noticing the growing lust both in them and the reaction this caused.

"Hope you realize what you've just gotten yourself into."

"Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't tease you so much." Reno stepped out of the shower to run his fingers down the middle of Tseng's chest. "There's only so much a guy can take after all, and you're always so..._frustrated." _Reno's smile turned to a more feral grin before he leaned forward and lightly bit his boss's lip.

"Of course I'm frustrated, I have to deal with you all day." Tseng said as he gripped Reno's shoulders, half glaring at him for biting him ad dragging him into this.

"You'd be bored without me."

"Yes...yes I would." Not giving Reno the chance to take charge like he seemed he was planning to do, Tseng pushed him back into the shower and flat against the wall. A faint blush caused from being in such a compromising position momentarily lit on Reno's cheeks. This only further fueled the need that had taken control of Tseng's usually controlled mind. The steady beat of the water against their skin matched up with the pounding in Tseng's veins, soaking his hair and plastering it to his back and chest. Reno, who was appreciating the view, gave a half cocky smile. The other half, of course, was more seductive. It was almost as if Reno was proud of himself for bringing this proud, controlled man down to his level. And he was too.

Tseng more than noticed this pride, and was more than eager to punish the too eager redhead for what he had done to him. He let his more repressed urges take over for the moment, pulling Reno closer by his hair and forced their lips into an almost brutal kiss. Reno hardly got a chance to react to the sudden kiss before Tseng moved his lips to bite hard onto the pale flesh in front of him that was just begging, no, _screaming_ to be marked and claimed. Of course, Tseng pulled away before he left too noticeable of a mark. He couldn't have anyone at work notice their activities too quickly. He wasn't even sure if he wanted them to know Reno had managed to seduce him, over the phone no less!

After a rather hard bite, Tseng finally heard a choked moan pass the redhead's lips. It wasn't good enough to satisfy him right now, but it was a start. He pressed his body closer to Reno's leaving no room between them at all and causing the most delicious type of friction when Reno squirmed against him. With how hard Reno had gotten himself before and after he called, it was almost too much for the redhead to take.

Another moan followed when he heard Tseng growl against his throat, the sound causing electricity run run rapidly down his spine. It was almost like the sound had drugged him, this feral claim on his body. Feeling both brave and needy, Reno decided to tempt his luck and pulled at Tseng's hair. The hands holding him captive dug their nails into his skin, pulling at him and scratching down his sides. A dark smile lit Reno's lips as he pulled again, simultaneously rubbing their hips together and moaning from the contact to his neglected cock.

The moment Tseng heard this moan, so full of need and desperation, he yanked Reno out of the shower by his arm, kissing him hard. He narrowly managed to get them both out of the bathroom without crashing into something, and only found Reno's bedroom after realizing there was only one more door to go through. He'd have to smack himself later for not realizing the only possibility was the door at the end of the small hallway. Right now, however, he had enough teasing by this this disobedient, annoying, horribly seductive redhead who was literally squirming under his hands. His hand fumbled over the doorknob as he was a little preoccupied kissing and nibbling at Reno's lips to focus properly. But, after a bit of this, he managed to force the door open and caused them both nearly tumbling to the ground below them. Forcing his subordinate in the direction of the bed, he allowed them a moment's breath before pushing Reno back so his knees caught the edge of the bed. Tseng took a moment to appreciate the view of Reno's pale, smooth skin, beaded in sweat and water from the shower. Red hair sprawled out under him giving the impression of a blood red halo, in a way at least. Kiss bruised lips parted and panting as those poisonous green eyes stared at him, tempting him further into giving what they both wanted. It was too much for even the most controlled of men to take. This fact was only proven further by the next words out of that mouth that should be doing things other than talking nonsense.

"You gonna keep me waiting forever yo? Or is your age catching up to you?" The devilish smirk on those lips only further ticked Tseng off, it's not like he was /that/ old. He was going to take it easy on the redhead, which would have likely been a mistake in it's own part, but not after that comment. Sure, a part of him knew Reno was only baiting him because he was getting impatient, but there was only so much he could take, and that just crossed the line. Reno wanted him so bad, fine. He could play this ridiculous game too.

Tseng's hand flew to the base of Reno's throat, squeezing just a bit in warning.

"You should really watch that insolent mouth of yours, Sinclair." His deep growl sent small shivers of either anticipation or even maybe a spark of fear through Reno's body. He had intended just to bait Tseng enough to make him rush, maybe even a little rough. But right now, he looked more than a little angry, a miscalculation on his part. Well, there was a reason no one ever asked him to do more than blow shit up. Still, the hand on his throat was more than a good reason to momentarily shut up.

That is, until a sudden thought voiced itself against Reno's better interest.

"Why don't you make me?" Immature? Yes. Needed? No. Probably a huge mistake? Hell yes! Judging by the devilish gleam in Tseng's eyes, he might have just fallen into a trap, or gave the man more reason to act on his obviously more...violent thoughts.

"Gladly." The instant after this word left Tseng's mouth he had once again attacked Reno's. The quiet moan that soon threatened to leave Reno's lips was cut short by a harsh bite, enough that a faint coppery taste told him that he had nearly broke the skin. Reno knew he probably should learn to keep his mouth shut, he really did, but he was rather liking the effects of not doing so right now.

Almost as suddenly as he attacked, Tseng moved to the redhead's neck, no longer caring what he marked as long as Reno stopped talking. From above he heard the sharp intakes of breath and faint moans, none of which he questioned. If Reno ever learned the definition of subtly, he ignored it. Because almost every single person at work had guessed the redhead was a heavy masochist. Why else would he do so much to tick him off. Glancing up, Tseng saw the same smirk Reno had whenever he got his way, and for now, he decided to ignore it himself. Once the pale neck was completely covered in red bite marks, ranging from below his ear to the junction with his shoulder, Tseng stopped and moved to Reno's chest. As he continued his biting, he let his hand lower from Reno's neck to his lower stomach. If he was going to be a tease his whole life, it was only fair Tseng teased him back.

The hand never moved any lower than his hip, fingertips brushing over the skin and causing its owner to shiver and growl in anticipation. Tseng made one hell of a tease when he put his mind to it, unlike Reno who was a tease by nature. If there was something he wanted, he was going to get it. The method was just...questioning every moral standpoint a **normal** person had. Almost suddenly Tseng's hand gripped the base of his shaft, rubbing softly but not enough to please.

"You really should learn patience, Reno." Tseng warned, his voice much like a parent scolding a child. Coincidentally, this was pretty much the basis of their relationship.

"F-fuck you!" Reno's growl was more of a pathetic whimper. He couldn't even pretend to be angry, nor could he pretend to lie and say he didn't like this near painful teasing. As it was, he was already starting to leak precome in thin streams over the raven's hand.

"Other way around, Reno." Tseng smirked, actually smirked, towards the slightly squirming redhead that he held captive under him. Just to prove his point, his hand tightened firmly around the cock it held. A half whimper spilled from those panting, previously defiant lips. Reno's hips moved themselves towards Tseng's hand, desperate for more contact than just these painfully teasing touches. For a second, Tseng felt a little bad for bringing his subordinate to this state, but after this second he felt nothing but pride. '_He had it coming. He only brought this on himself with that damned phone call!'_

He pulled his hand away, causing a louder, more frustrated whimper from Reno, who was not at all amused by this. An almost feral growl followed this whimper, but Tseng couldn't bring himself to be even a little intimidated by it. To him, it was almost cute, even more so with Reno's hair trying to half cover his face. '_He needs to stop making himself so fuckable...'_ Of course, he knew this was never going to happen to the man who practically oozed sex appeal. However, he had to admit he was a little impatient himself, and since they were both already naked from their short, and rather unproductive, shower, why wait any longer than needed?

As if he could read Tseng's thoughts, Reno's hips arched, rubbing their lengths together in a brief moment. This was still enough. He had pushed the ever controlled, as annoying as it was, Tseng to the edge, and that last little move was more than enough to make him snap. He brought his hands down to hold his hips in place, purposely placing them close to a certain organ without actually touching. He was tired of Reno still trying to take back control, or at least push him around. Tseng would _**never**_ let that happen. So, with an uncharacteristic smile, he gripped Reno's precome slicked cock and pumped it twice. This was just enough to turn the frustrated red head into a moaning, if more eager, puddle of goo. Still a sexy puddle of goo, but that was beside the point!

Reno stared up to his boss, trying and failing to suppress his whimper as he tried squirming under those strong hands. The hand around his dick tightened, just a warning but enough of one to make the small jolt of pain make him wait. He waited as Tseng's other hand slowly stroked down the underside of his leg and down passed his thighs. He almost smiled as Tseng's hand finally reached his ass, stroking it and giving a light squeeze that only seemed to excite him more. Reno's view combined with the anticipation had him almost willing to beg. Almost.

Of course, Tseng would have preferred the begging, questioning his work when he didn't heard it. Sure he knew Reno was a stubborn man, but surely not so much that he would do something as stupid as trying to control himself. Tseng took a moment to find the irony of Reno controlling himself with _**anything, **_ even chuckling which earned an eyebrow to raise on Reno's light pink and panting face. It was cute, but not what he wanted. He turned his gaze around the room, looking for something he knew the red head had to have with how he acted. As if Reno had too picked up some telepathic abilities, he felt hard plastic being tapped against his forearm. He looked down, grabbing the tube of lube from Reno's hand.

"And where did you get this from?" He asked, wanting to quench his curiosity before they moved on. It was rather weird for the thing he had been scanning the room for just _**happened**_ to be in Reno's hand seconds later.

"Under my pillow, drawers are so inconvenient sometimes." Reno answered quickly, his panting even evident in his voice as he had to take several breaths to even answer this question. Tseng felt another bit of pride, then wondered if this was how to really get Reno under control. He had to admit, it'd make sense. Rude had managed to control him well, and everyone knew that they had been an item for about a year or more. Of course, Tseng knew more than anyone, as he had the...misfortune to walk in on them several times when they were held after hours. He examined the tube for a second, nearly laughing at the label claiming the lube was strawberry flavored. After this little laugh he poured a bit of the lube onto his fingers, but not too much as he wanted to make sure his little masochist suffered a bit more for messing with this head. Glancing up, he saw the look of sheer anticipation on Reno's face, waiting for him to hurry up and fuck him as he well intended to do and some.

Tseng smiled bit at the site, lightly circling the red head's hole as he watched the faint blush grow ever so slightly. Figuring that he wouldn't have to do too much as far as this task went, he slipped the one of the lubed fingers into a tight heat he didn't think possible with Reno's habits. Then again, he always had been a bit hot-headed, if that wasn't the understatement of the year. So this discovery at least made sense. His attention was caught by a faint growl,and sensing Reno's impatience, he immediately started searching for his spot. Only a few moments passed before he felt Reno tense around him, a loud, clear moan following as Tseng smiled with this reaction. He rather liked Reno being so cooperative like this,which certainly was a pleasant change. Within the next couple minutes he effortlessly worked a second and a third finger into the moaning red head, any extra preparation was unnecessary, but fun to watch. However, Tseng had reached the end of his patience with feeling how tight Reno could be, if stroked the right way, so to speak. Not wanting to waist any more time, Tseng moved himself into position, holding Reno still with his hands on his hips. Even with this Reno still managed to squirm in impatience, making entering him a tad bit more difficult. But after tightening his grip on his hips, Tseng managed.

He had to pause for a moment, even if he didn't want to, to watch the light pink blush over Reno's cheeks. Tseng smirked, just to himself, for making the normally uncontrollable Reno bend so easily to his will. Though Tseng had to question whose will it really was. At the moment however, he didn't have much thought available to question motives here. Pulling out almost completely, he moved his hands to Reno's chest, using his shoulders as a grip before thrusting back in and earning a low moan. Not what he was hoping for, but it was still nice to hear all the same. A slow rhythm of thrusts soon sped up to a more needy, desperate one. Of course, even this wasn't quite enough, even though the growing pleasure was great and overwhelming. Reno had stopped squirming and instead the only noises from him were loud moans and near screams at points. Tseng had purposely avoided hitting the red head's spot too much, just to make this last a little longer. But now, even this bit of control was lost with the death grip Reno's body had on his cock. If it wasn't for Tseng's sheer determination, he knew he would have been pushed over the edge long ago. He tightened his already bruising grip on Reno's shoulders, thrusting hard against his prostate and easily got the red head to scream. Reno came with a scream of his name, forcing Tseng to come inside him with little time for warning. Shaken by the sheer intensity of this release, Tseng set his forehead against Reno's. Of course Reno couldn't been distracted long enough to let him have this sweet moment in peace. No no, he just had to steal a quick kiss in victory.

"I should call you more often yo." Reno chuckled, only the faintest bit of a blush remaining on his once again devilish face.

"You should really learn this wonderful thing called boundaries."

"Eh, boundaries are only fun to cross, just because that ticks you off."

Tseng felt his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly.

"Is that a fetish of yours or something? Ticking me off?"

"Why yes, it is. How else can I get you to break your composure? It's not like you'd do it _willingly_."

Tseng growled quietly, sitting up while still inside this stubborn man.

"You just don't know when to call it quits, do you?"

"Never have, never plan to learn." Reno smirked, leaning up and nipping at Tseng's neck, just to make him snap again. Sure enough, he knew just the right buttons to press to get what he wanted.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxline break here **_

Tseng glanced up towards the clock, straightening his tie a little faster at seeing it was already six in the evening. If he wanted to get back home any time tonight, it would have to be soon. Just as he reached for his jacket, a pair of slightly damp arms wrapped around his chest.

"Again? You really can't quit can you?"

"Why would I want to? " He felt Reno smile against his back, but couldn't help a small smile of his own at this sort of sweet moment.

"Besides, maybe I want to test your stamina for a change, since you always try testing mine." and of course Reno had to ruin the sweetness of the moment with a more than suggestive comment. This especially true after what they had been doing for the last couple hours.

"And you always exceed my expectations, not like I should _make_ any expectations with you." Tseng sighed, leaning back slightly towards the currently innocent hug. Not like it would stay innocent for long with how Reno was.

"Then stop making them. Who knows, I might end up in _your_ shower some time." He glanced back, not minding the idea so much at the moment, but did wonder how Reno thought he could get into his home so easily. Of course, he had a few ideas, and was sure a few were similar to Reno's thoughts.

"Speaking of which, are you dressed yet?" Reno laughed against his back, holding onto his chest a little tighter.

'_Guess I'm not going home tonight after all.'_


End file.
